High school DxD The Fallen Joker
by DreamingPrince1313
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge a 17-year old high school student who dies and is resurrected as angel by the Brave saints system but will he remain holy or will he fall ? all rights go to original owners
**So this is my first crossover story hope you guys like and please read and review**

at the prestigious Kuoh Academy there was a tall young man with black hair and purple eyes named Lelouch Lamperouge was walking back from class when he bumped into someone

" Sorry for bumping into you Lamperouge-san " said a chestnut haired girl with twin tails who was being helped up Lelouch while collecting her books after getting up

" Like I've said a million times before Shidou-san please just call me Lelouch i am not good with honorifics " the black haired man said as he helped out the girl named Irina Shidou who noticed something on Lelouch's arm an odd looking birth mark on his forearm that radiated a demonic pressence towards the angel

" Ok Lelouch any ways i have two questions first whats with that odd mark on your arm,second one of my teachers recommended i have you tutor me because i am failing that class " she said a little embarrassed while Lelouch had a curious look on his face and a slight amused smirk

" Fine i'll tutor you also the mark is a family birth mark which everyone on my mother's side has she said there was some legend surrounding my ancestor or something like that any ways when do you wanna start " he stated calmly

" soon or else i am going to fail" she looked at him embarrassed as they started to walk back to their respective houses which are only a few doors down from each other

"fine only because your about the closest thing i have to friend at school Irina " he said the last part a little lower so she couldn't hear it but she did end up hearing it but didn't say anything she just blushed a little they were at the fountain near the Hyoudou residence when a man in a dusty black coat with black hair and gold eyes he had a relatively average stature though possibly a bit shorter and weirdly enough it seemed as if there was nobody around for several blocks

then the man gave them a malicious smirk and the wing….wings freaking black wings appeared " Irina Shidou it's time you pay for your crime against us fallen or you could just join us " he said while perversely looking at her and then Lelouch steeped in front of her to protect her

" if you wanna hurt her you are gonna have to get kill me " Lelouch said firmly as the black-winged man took to about 10 feet in the air and and light started to gather in his left hand and it took the shape of a sword

" that can be arranged so i'll just kill you now " the black winged man said as he drove the sword straight through Lelouch's heart even if it hadn't pierced his heart the sheer heat from the sword would have burned his insides it resulted in a very painful death

" you bastard you killed Lelouch why…why he didn't do anything to deserve this i promise i will avenge him " she said crying as she revealed her angel wings to the fallen angel and the two proceeded fight Irina summoned her holy demonic sword and started a massive onslaught of slashes and thrusts while the fallen angel was put on the defensive until he summoned a second and third sword one for his right hand and the other for his left then he blocked one of Irina's slashes

with his left sword and stabbed his right sword into her shoulder however it didn't affect her as much as it did Lelouch because she was an angel and she was wearing a special battle suit

" in the name of God i defeat you " Irina said as she defeated the fallen angel and it disappeared in burst of light after that Irina got down on both knee's near Lelouch's corpse and started to pray

" dear lord Michael I pray that you revive my friend Lelouch it was my fault he died please I need you to do this please Amen " she said starting to tear up as a seal appeared on the ground and out came a tall man with blonde hair blue eyes however his most prominent feature were his twelve golden angel wings

" yes Irina how may i be of service " the viceroy of heaven said with a smile

" i need you to revive my friend he died on my watch i let that fallen kill him i couldn't forgive myself if i left like that " Irina said sadly yet also determined while Michael eyed ponderoursly

" i don't see why not but first i need to see two things first if he has a sacred gear and what card he is " Michael then examined the dead body and then he held out his hand and then tried the 2-10 card then the jack then the he paused as if asking permission from a friend for something and then he tried the Red Joker card and that card finally worked and he was enveloped in an orb of light and he was standing up weekly and the Irina ran to him so as to help him stand

" welcome back to the world red joker of heaven " the viceroy of heaven said as the new joker fell asleep as he was teleported to the Hyoudou residence by Michael who left back to heaven after teleporting them

" so heaven has a new joker this will be interesting " an unknown man said who then started to laugh maniacally

 **Later**

Lelouch was just waking up " jeez my head and chest hurt like hell " the Joker said as Irina who was in the next room had seen him wake up and brought him some water " Irina what happened where am I how long had I been asleep the last thing I remember is the man with the black wings " he started to panic a little

" Lelouch calm down i will explain everything right now but first i want you to go to the mirror and flex your back muscles " Irina said calming Lelouch down

" ok fine but i don't see what will happen " Lelouch said as he walked over to the mirror and flexed his back muscles out sprouted 7 white wings

" seriously what happened " Lelouch said as he started to get agitated and then Irina started to explain everything in great detail

" this might end up being useful " Lelouch said smirking as he formulated a plan in his mind


End file.
